<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【带卡】特别任务 by jingzhehuiyouyuma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403754">【带卡】特别任务</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingzhehuiyouyuma/pseuds/jingzhehuiyouyuma'>jingzhehuiyouyuma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingzhehuiyouyuma/pseuds/jingzhehuiyouyuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>上忍堍x上忍卡</p><p>一个 【上忍卡被送去执行“身体”任务，结果被同样执行任务中的上忍堍 玩了个爽（？）】 的故事</p><p>有口交.药物催情.（伪？）调教等情节</p><p>起名无能，看就完事了</p><p>有设定【忍者把身体当做工具，为完成任务可以出卖身体】心理洁癖自行避雷</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi, 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西, 带卡</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【带卡】特别任务</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>空气微凉，刚刚被热水清洗过的肌肤还湿润着，被吹拂过的时候忍不住微微战栗，仿佛被恋人爱抚时的情动反应。<br/>
被人用被子裹住身体，只露出小腿和手腕抬进屋子里时，卡卡西不自觉地想着。<br/>
但下一秒就反应过来自己的现状——刚刚经历过细致的、由内而外的清洗，连面罩都被摘掉，正在被送去执行任务，并不是在等待与爱人欢好的美好夜晚。<br/>
也许是被蒙住的眼睛只能看见一片黑暗，卡卡西思绪飘的远了些，实际上，现在的情况是，他在一周前接受了暗部的任务，隐藏身份信息，作为新一批人选被送进了任务目标——某位军火商平时最喜欢光顾的“大店”，在经过几天的调教后，正要由军火商亲自享用，并在军火商屏退左右时控制住他拷问出重要情报。<br/>
这种任务在暗部虽然隐秘却也常见，卡卡西并不陌生，且一贯完成的很顺利。这次任务唯一的特别之处只是在于听说这位军火商在性事上癖好比较独特，喜欢玩些花样，也没什么大不了。现在是深夜了，最多再过去半天，卡卡西就能结束任务回木叶交付情报。<br/>
离家好几天了，想到再过不久就能回去舒舒服服睡上一觉，卡卡西的心情也好了不少。<br/>
不过，这会儿还是要打起精神，忍耐过让目标放松警惕的那段时间。</p><p>下人们把卡卡西放在床上，打开被子露出刚刚洗过的光裸的身体，把他的四肢分别绑在床的四角，卡卡西被蒙着眼睛，据说目标人物最喜欢这样玩弄没有反抗能力的猎物。接着，有什么液体被涂在卡卡西身上，下人们分工有素的把液体在卡卡西身上推开，然后细细按摩，让液体被吸收。卡卡西灵敏的嗅觉闻到一阵芬芳，他辨认出应该是催情的精油，果然，很快，全身就开始隐隐发热，渴望着被抚摸亲吻。<br/>
虽然靠强大的意志力完全可以压制住这种渴望，但卡卡西还是皱了皱眉，他开始有点想快点结束任务了。<br/>
精油按摩完毕后，下人们离开了房间，留下卡卡西躺在床上等待效果进一步的发挥，这样才能在军火商到来时达到全身心渴望被调教的程度。<br/>
房间里安静下来，卡卡西一边压制情欲，一边侧耳聆听房外的动静。</p><p>眼睛看不见，因此丧失了对时间的精确概念，或许只是一小会，又或许已经有一段时间了，正当卡卡西有些昏昏欲睡时，终于听到远处传来了脚步声。<br/>
来人越走越近，终于，在房门前停下了脚步，门把手被转动——<br/>
“您怎么在这里啊，好久不见了！”突然一声饱含惊喜的叫声，随即又出现了另一串脚步声，新来的人和军火商热情的聊起天，军火商称呼他为“阿飞”，两个人大概是好久没见，听起来大有准备彻夜抵足畅谈的架势。<br/>
“大哥也是来这里找乐子？”又聊了几句，阿飞大概是注意到了当下的环境。军火商乐呵呵回答：“是啊，有一阵没来这里了，阿飞老弟呢？是来找哪个姑娘的？”<br/>
“我哪里有大哥这么经验丰富，”阿飞的声音听上去有些不好意思，“只是跟着朋友们一起来见识见识而已。”<br/>
两个人同时发出一阵男人间彼此心照不宣的笑声，卡卡西只觉得一阵不适，但还是忍着等待完成任务。<br/>
忽然，军火商像是想到了什么：“阿飞老弟，既然你说你这是第一次来，不如哥哥就把里面这个让给你吧。”<br/>
卡卡西突觉不妙，心里暗自祈祷这个叫阿飞的人拒绝这一荒谬提议。<br/>
然而，阿飞只是惊喜的问了一句“是真的吗”在得到军火商肯定回答后就马上接受下来，对军火商又是一通大拍马屁，哄得军火商美滋滋转身离去，大声招呼老板再给他找个更好的“货”。<br/>
如果不能在军火商远离护卫的情况下接近他，就很难轻易制服，这下任务八成要失败了。卡卡西心里沉甸甸的再也没有了刚刚的轻松，而这时门已经被推开，名叫阿飞的男人走了进来。</p><p> </p><p>“听说你一晚上就值这个数，让我来看看，你到底是不是真的值得这个价钱吧。”男人不知道比了个什么数字，但声音里的垂涎意味却清晰可辩。<br/>
卡卡西努力控制住自己想翻身而起的冲动——如果这个时候暴露，就再也没有机会等到下一次靠近目标了。于是他老老实实躺在床上等待阿飞使用，看上去就像温顺的羊羔。<br/>
阿飞像是被他的乖顺取悦了，坐到卡卡西身边，伸出手在卡卡西身上抚摸着：“你的皮肤很光滑，摸上去很舒服，是因为刚刚抹了精油吗，还有我喜欢的香味。”那只手在卡卡西身上来回游走，时轻时重，仿佛在惊叹卡卡西肌肤的细腻，卡卡西被这种羽毛般难以捉摸的抚摸撩拨的忍不住微微扭动起来。<br/>
“这么快就有反应了吗？”男人声音里的惊讶让卡卡西感到一丝屈辱，紧接着，什么温热的东西替代了手指——<br/>
是舌头。潮湿温热的舌头，在卡卡西身上舔舐，仿佛有生命般敏锐地捕捉到卡卡西最抵受不住的地方，好整以暇的给予他快感。<br/>
虽然努力保持着清醒，但身体还是诚实的对抚慰自己的唇舌表达了热情，卡卡西感觉自己像一块快要被融化掉的黄油，整个人都变得热烘烘。<br/>
以往类似的任务里，卡卡西从来没有在情欲中迷失过神智，也许是因为有了恋人后，一次次和恋人体会到了爱欲的极乐，身体也逐渐沉溺，才导致自己的抵抗力大不如前吧。就连此时男人在自己身上的舔吻，也让卡卡西情不自禁怀念起恋人同样温柔的爱抚。<br/>
想到宇智波带土，卡卡西的脑子一下子清醒许多，是的，虽然此时在自己身上用舌头想要让自己沉溺情欲的男人动作也很温柔，但和带土饱含着珍惜的爱抚完全不是一个性质，绝对不能就此投降在糖衣炮弹里。<br/>
也许是察觉到了卡卡西身体又变得僵硬，男人停下了在卡卡西肌肤上的舔舐，低低的笑了：“怎么了，宝贝，不舒服吗，我可是很温柔的，还是说，”他把一根手指放进卡卡西嘴里，让卡卡西舔湿，“你想要疼一点的感觉？”<br/>
卡卡西一边在心里暗念自己此时的身份需要以色侍人，一边顺从的用舌头卷住男人的手指，柔软的小舌在手指上舔弄的触感让男人满意极了，但还没有忘记下一步准备做什么，从卡卡西嘴里抽出手指后，又对卡卡西下了指令：“把腿分开，让我看看你的下面。”<br/>
被牢牢绑在床上，卡卡西本来就没办法合上双腿，男人的话只是进一步让他意识到自己不能反抗，同时明白男人下一步的目标是哪里。<br/>
卡卡西攥紧了手，等待着男人的动作。</p><p>手指来到卡卡西后穴，男人从褶皱中的湿润了解到这里应该已经被仔细清洗过了，满意的把手指送了进去。<br/>
“唔……”卡卡西的身体微微一颤，尽量放松下来任由男人继续插入手指。<br/>
男人的手指在卡卡西体内不停的挖着，每每划过肠壁都让卡卡西无法克制的颤抖，而男人就像是被勾起了兴致，随即又把另一只手的手指送进卡卡西后穴，两根手指同时在里面翻搅，引起卡卡西更强烈的反应。<br/>
“呜啊……好难受……”卡卡西呻吟着想要引起男人的怜悯，但男人却在卡卡西的呻吟里用手指轻轻勾住后穴，向两边分开，好像对卡卡西后穴内部的样子产生了极大兴趣。<br/>
被手指拉开的后穴被迫露出里面娇嫩的内壁，神秘小洞里由于缺少光线照射无法完全看清，只有接近外面的肠壁显现出诱人的红，仿佛在吸引着更深的探索。<br/>
没有被这样摆弄过的卡卡西紧张而窘迫，但知道不能对客人的举动剧烈反抗，因此只是用快要羞耻到哭出来的声音拜托男人的放过：“阿飞先生，请您……不要再看了，那里并没有什么好看的……”深深地呼吸着，“请您直接进入我吧，不要再看了……”<br/>
男人却没有理会卡卡西，仿佛被蛊惑了一般，情不自禁把卡卡西的臀部稍微托起，然后对着还没有完全闭合的小洞低下头。<br/>
感觉到男人的手指离开了后穴，卡卡西还没有来得及长舒一口气，下一秒湿热的舌头已经紧贴着洞口开始舔弄，还发出津津有味般的啧啧声，意识到发生了什么的卡卡西一瞬间几乎忘了自己的现状，扭动着臀部想要逃离被亲吻后穴的色情境况：“啊……不要！阿飞先生请，不要这样啊……呜……那里不行的……”<br/>
后穴被舌头舔舐的感觉让卡卡西仿佛被电流击中身体，虽然用力挣扎，但被捆绑住四肢，后穴又落入男人唇齿掌握，让他的挣扎毫无力度，反而更像是欲拒还迎，每当粗糙的舌面擦过穴口，都刺激的卡卡西忍不住收缩小穴。<br/>
即使再怎么想要摆脱这种情况，但卡卡西的身体还是逐渐陷入欲望的漩涡，性器兴奋地抬起头来，几乎快要爆发出来，卡卡西忍不住自己挺动腰杆迎合起男人的舔吻，想快些射出精液。<br/>
男人马上发现了卡卡西的心思，低笑着从卡卡西后穴抬起头来。卡卡西还在试图通过扭动刺激自己攀上高潮，下一秒忽然性器一痛，顿时清醒过来：“啊……好痛……”<br/>
“别乱动，游戏才刚开始，还不能这么快就让你解放，”男人带着笑的声音响起来，“好心帮你堵住而已。”<br/>
卡卡西失望的放弃了抵抗，任由男人把什么东西插进了自己的尿道，牢牢地堵住了释放的通道。<br/>
男人拍了拍卡卡西的脸要他打起精神：“下面我来给你解开绳子，我们来玩点需要互动的游戏。”</p><p> </p><p>绳子很快就被解开了，但卡卡西却不能就这么逃跑，他还要忍受完今晚，直到找到机会完成任务。<br/>
身上的绳索被男人都丢到了一边，却没有管蒙在眼睛上的眼罩，于是卡卡西依旧在黑暗里有些惶惑的等待着男人未知的把戏。<br/>
一双手把他拉起来，接着让他摆出跪趴的姿势，两条腿分开支起身体，性器在两腿间晃晃悠悠，被男人饶有兴致的轻轻弹了两下。<br/>
“呜……”尿道被堵住而强行遏制住发泄欲望的性器本身处在敏感至极的时刻，即使是最轻微的触碰也让卡卡西忍不住战栗着。<br/>
这个姿势也让卡卡西很不习惯，在以往的任务里，基本都是用最平常的体位，至于在和恋人做爱时，一贯对自己非常尊重的带土也从来不会提出用这种姿势，对他来说，和卡卡西做爱只是用来抒发爱意的方式，当然也不会要求卡卡西用这种姿势承担自己的欲望。<br/>
想到带土，卡卡西的心里充满了思念，因为带土也是上忍，前一阵时间比自己更早的离村出任务了，所以实际上，他们已经很久没有见面，也没有机会亲吻，拥抱，做爱。<br/>
男人的声音突然在耳边响起：“这个时候还有工夫分心吗？”两只手突然不打招呼的捏住了卡卡西的乳头，用力的把玩起来。原本不是用来催生性感的器官被男人的手揉捏，让卡卡西在羞耻中却忍不住发出了呻吟，刚一出声就被卡卡西强行咽了回去，男人不悦的狠狠一捏：“叫出来，不许憋着。”<br/>
“啊……不要玩那里了……没什么好玩啊……呀……”卡卡西只好张开了嘴，任由无法控制的呻吟从嘴里流出来，男人在他的乳头上又揉捏了许久：“不管我做什么，你都一副不情不愿的样子，这就是大店的服务吗？”<br/>
“对不起，啊……我会努力的……呜……呜啊好痒……”卡卡西带着哭腔喘息着，奇怪的快感从乳头蔓延开，几乎让他跪不住的塌下了腰。<br/>
男人终于松开了他的乳头，卡卡西刚松了一口气，下一秒乳头上猛地传来尖锐疼痛，让他忍不住叫出声来：“好痛！”<br/>
“别担心，只是两个乳环而已。”男人抓着卡卡西的头发，逼着他抬起头，在他脸庞上轻轻吻着，“只流了一点血，马上就会停住。要不了几天就会长好的，是是两个很漂亮的乳环，和你粉色的乳头很配，虽然你现在看不到，但等长好了还可以慢慢欣赏。”<br/>
“什么……我不想要……请您把它摘下来吧……”没有想到这个叫阿飞的男人竟然打算在自己身上留下永久的印记，卡卡西克制着暴起把他杀了的冲动，用哀求的声音希望能挽回他的想法。<br/>
男人遗憾地说：“我还以为你会很喜欢乳环，所以才把它当礼物送给你，不过就算你不想要也没办法啦。”卡卡西心里一沉，听见男人不紧不慢说，“这对乳环是特制的，只要戴上了就会变成闭环，绝对不能摘下，所以，我也爱莫能助啊。”<br/>
卡卡西绝望的陷入沉默，仿佛看出了卡卡西的情绪低落，男人拽着他的双臂把卡卡西上半身搂进怀里，只让他的双腿继续跪立，这样就形成了卡卡西的上半身与坐着的男人在同一平面的样子，两朵刚刚穿了乳环而不断渗血的乳头也暴露在男人面前。<br/>
阿飞被眼前的景象迷住一般，一只手握住卡卡西的窄腰，把卡卡西的胸部送到自己嘴边，一口含住了刚打了乳环的乳头。<br/>
“啊，别……疼……”还在流血的部位接触到唾液，一阵火辣辣的疼痛，卡卡西想要推开阿飞，却被阿飞按住了双手，只能挺着胸膛任由阿飞亲吻。<br/>
男人像品尝着刚刚成熟的果实，舌头围绕着乳头打圈，时不时还轻轻咬住乳环恶意拉扯，直到听到卡卡西的惊叫才心满意足放过手心里可怜的猎物。<br/>
等男人玩够了，卡卡西的乳头已经肿成了之前的两倍，深红的挺立在雪白胸膛上，两个乳环残忍的扎穿了皮肉，宣示着主权。<br/>
拍了拍卡卡西的屁股让他恢复之前的跪趴，男人把目光移回了完全暴露出来的后穴，随着卡卡西的呼吸收缩着，淡淡的颜色看上去还没有很多经验。<br/>
男人几乎已经开始为接下来这个经验不够丰富的小洞将要承担的压力感到同情了——不知道从哪里摸出来一个跳蛋，男人揉着紧紧闭合的小穴，直到那里羞涩的张开了小嘴，仿佛在邀请进入。卡卡西紧紧闭着眼睛等待着男人的性器，全身上下都被玩遍了，应该走到插入性器这最后一步了吧，想到噩梦快要结束了，卡卡西心里稍微放松了一些。<br/>
“呜！”忽然什么东西被推进了后穴，光滑的表面没有什么阻碍，轻轻松松就被男人推了进去，卡卡西一惊，接着就意识到是跳蛋。难道男人还没玩够吗？卡卡西忍不住怀疑男人是不是自己不太行。<br/>
就像猜到了卡卡西的腹诽，男人说：“急什么，再来个助兴小游戏也不迟。”意味深长的拍了拍卡卡西屁股，“准备好了吗？”<br/>
卡卡西一愣：“什么……啊！”跳蛋忽然疯狂的震动起来，卡卡西的腰一下子软了下来，快支撑不住要完全趴下来，男人说：“好好撑住，不许趴下来。”<br/>
一边呻吟着，卡卡西努力想要用四肢撑住身体，但下一秒跳蛋忽然更加剧烈地震动，每一下都顶在卡卡西的前列腺上，让他颤抖着浑身发软，再也没有力气维持跪趴的姿势，整个人倒在床上。<br/>
“哎呀，真是不听话的坏孩子，”阿飞的声音有些遗憾，“看来只能对坏孩子进行惩罚了。”<br/>
说着把跳蛋的震动开到了最大档。<br/>
“啊……快点停下来……呜不行了……我想要出来……”卡卡西双腿紧紧地并拢，仿佛这样就可以阻止跳蛋的肆虐，但很明显，毫无用处，反而更加加强了跳蛋与肠壁的摩擦，在激烈的刺激下，卡卡西的性器迅速挺立起来，马上就快要达到高潮了——然而，一直牢牢堵在尿道里的尿管阻止了他畅快的释放。<br/>
无法射出的痛苦让卡卡西的表情都忍不住扭曲起来，他强忍着刺激，凭男人刚刚说话的方向摸索着想向男人求饶：“求你，让我出来……”<br/>
男人的声音里带着玩味：“唔，这会知道求我了？刚刚我说的话怎么当耳旁风呢？”<br/>
卡卡西愣愣的反应了一会，意识到是因为自己没有按男人的要求好好撑住身体：“我，我马上跪好，马上……”手忙脚乱的想要摆回跪趴姿势，却又因为跳蛋的折磨手脚发软，“呜……”<br/>
男人叹了一口气，好心的让跳蛋停了下来，卡卡西顿时像关掉了电源的玩具般瘫软下来，急促的喘息着想要平复呼吸，性器忽然被男人握住，轻轻吹了几口气。<br/>
卡卡西有些畏惧的动了动，男人马上发觉他的畏惧，笑着说：“别害怕，给你五分钟时间休息一下。”<br/>
一下子得到了五分钟的休息时间，卡卡西可不认为男人是这么心慈手软的人，唯一的解释，应该就是后面要做的事情比刚才还要可怕，于是，在心惊胆战中，五分钟结束了。<br/>
而卡卡西也悲惨的发现，他的猜测是正确的。这次的折磨，来到了尿道。<br/>
堵住自己尿道的尿管也是可遥控操作的，尽管男人反复安抚，但当他打开遥控，尿管开始刺激性器，卡卡西还是忍不住挣扎着想伸手去拔掉。直接施加在性器内部的刺激，对卡卡西来说还是太强烈了。<br/>
幸好，只是很短的时间，男人就停下了尿管的震动，在卡卡西喘息还没停止的时候，亲昵的抚摸着他的脸：“宝贝，还能坚持吗？”<br/>
卡卡西不敢置信的摇着头，他已经完全想象不出来男人还能玩什么花样了——随即，乳环的震动告诉了他下一项折磨是什么。<br/>
刚刚被穿透的乳头还没有完全止住鲜血的渗出，被男人玩弄后更是凄惨的肿大了不少，此时震动起来，对卡卡西来说无异于重新撕开伤口。<br/>
好像只是为了让卡卡西知道乳环也具有震动功能，短短几秒，还没等卡卡西被混杂着疼痛的快感彻底淹没，就停了下来。卡卡西一边庆幸，一边有些疑惑，他发觉男人好像越来越心软了，但这到底是错觉还是真的呢？</p><p>“别跑神。”<br/>
轻轻在卡卡西乳头上捏了一下，突然的疼痛足以唤回卡卡西飘走的思绪，然后，他被男人捏着两颊打开嘴，还没反应过来就咽下了一粒胶囊。<br/>
男人满意的看着卡卡西惊慌的神情，开始给卡卡西讲解接下来的游戏规则：“离药效发作还有两分钟，这期间我来给你讲清楚一会要玩什么吧。刚刚你吃的是强效催情药，发作起来的效果呢，我就不详细形容给你了，毕竟你自己马上就能体会到，如果想要解药，也很简单，来陪我玩游戏。”男人看了一眼卡卡西，“解药被我化开涂在了身上，至于涂在了哪里，就要靠你努力去猜了。”<br/>
“所以呢，想要吃到解药，该怎么做，你明白了吗？”男人大大方方的在卡卡西面前展开身体，随即意识到卡卡西此时还被蒙着眼睛，根本看不到他搔首弄姿的样子，有些尴尬的咳嗽了一声。<br/>
卡卡西有些迟钝的思考着，所以，想要解药，他就必须主动亲吻舔舐男人的身体？意识到了这一点，卡卡西的脸一下子红了。<br/>
“不过如果一点限制也没有，就太没劲了，所以我们规定一下，每次只让你舔一个地方，不能超过一个巴掌的面积哦，至于解药要舔多久才能发挥效果，就靠你自己判断咯，还有，你也发现了，现在你身上的乳环，尿管和跳蛋都在我的掌握里，随时可以震动，你要是想让他们老老实实的呢，就最好祈祷自己尽快吃到解药，不然的话，猜错一次，我就会随机打开一个地方的开关哦。”<br/>
听着男人的话，卡卡西的脸越来越红，而他已经开始感觉到体内的燥热在蠢蠢欲动，甚至让他开始渴望肌肤相贴，催情药发作的速度快的让人害怕，药效完全发挥出来时自己到底会变成什么样子？只怕会完全丧失理智的渴望男人的性器操弄，万一神志不清的状态下泄露了什么机密就完了——卡卡西深深地吸了口气：“好的，我明白了阿飞先生。那我们开始……玩游戏吧。”<br/>
被卡卡西一口答应的样子惊讶了一瞬，但男人还是很快反应过来：“第一次，你准备选哪里？”<br/>
卡卡西虽然果断的决定参与“游戏”，但面对男人的问题还是迟疑着不知道怎么回答，男人在他犹豫的时候不停的施加着心理压力：“好好选，这可是唯一一次你在舔的时候身上没有东西震动，唔，机会难得呀。”<br/>
虽然努力想要忽略男人的话，但不可否认的是卡卡西的精神还是越来越紧绷，犹豫不定的思考着应该怎么选择。<br/>
如果按照来这里的男人下流的想法，那么比较明显的选项应该是他的性器，但卡卡西有意无意的避开了这个想法，只要有一点其他的可能，他就不会允许自己像真正的妓女一样饥渴的吮吸陌生人的鸡巴，哪怕是为了缓解自己体内的催情药物，也太超过他的底线了。<br/>
“选好了吗？”男人好奇的问，卡卡西张了张嘴：“手，我选手掌心。”<br/>
这个回答几乎让男人笑了出来，手掌心！难道他以为这是真的在玩小孩子的把戏吗？<br/>
不过——男人笑眯眯的伸出了手，反正还有很长时间，慢慢玩，不着急：“那还等什么，来吧。”<br/>
卡卡西直起身来想摸索男人的手，男人却一本正经地说：“我有说过让你变姿势吗？”<br/>
卡卡西一愣——接着便明白过来男人的意思，是要他继续用跪趴的姿势去舔舐自己。<br/>
像条狗一样。<br/>
被羞辱的感觉让卡卡西几乎跪立不住，但他还是勉强压下了复杂的情绪，慢慢恢复了跪趴姿势，向男人爬过去。<br/>
男人的手已经等在他面前了，因此只是爬了两步，卡卡西的脸就撞进了男人的掌心，他咽了咽唾沫，小声问：“阿飞先生，我可以开始了吗？”<br/>
男人没有说话，只是用手逗弄着卡卡西的下巴。把这当做是男人的默许，卡卡西微微低下头，用舌头寻找着男人的掌心。<br/>
男人的掌心粗糙，舌尖划过肌肤时能品尝出汗水的咸味，或许还有隐约的烟草气味，一点点仿佛错觉的男士香水味，所有气味糅杂在一起，笼罩在卡卡西面前，男人的手掌很大，几乎能够盖住卡卡西的整张脸。卡卡西的嗅觉很敏锐，男人的味道浓烈的扑在脸上，让他感觉自己也要被熏染成这个味道了一样，但奇怪的是，他却并不反感，隐隐约约的，这个味道让他觉得有几分熟悉。</p><p>专心致志的舔舐着男人的掌心，舌头在每一寸掌纹里细致的舔过，试图把融化在肌肤里的解药舔进嘴里，卡卡西意识到自己此刻四肢着地舔着男人掌心的样子像极了被主人驯服的小狗，如果再晃起屁股，就更没有任何区别了，而体内逐渐燃烧起来的快感正试图驱使他这么做——男人明显对他的样子很满意，另一只手不断地抚摸卡卡西光裸的脊背，享受着舒服的触感。<br/>
很快，男人的整个掌心就被卡卡西的口水浸透了，卡卡西失望的明白，解药（当然）没有被涂在这里，他停了下来，男人几乎是立刻问：“放弃了吗？”<br/>
“是的，我想换地方了。”快感不断冲击着全身，卡卡西已经开始发抖了，他不能再浪费时间，“阿飞先生，让我舔下一个地方，可以吗？”<br/>
男人暗示意味很强的捏了捏他的后颈：“这就是你的请求吗？我还不知道你想选哪里呢。”<br/>
卡卡西沉默了一会：“……阿飞先生，请让我舔您的鸡巴，求您了。”<br/>
“好的，”男人似乎并没有着力于羞辱卡卡西，马上转换了话题，“不过，上一个选择是错误的，这次，你要带着惩罚来舔，明白吗？”<br/>
卡卡西这才想起来男人之前的话，此时已经饥渴难耐的身体完全不能再忍受刺激了，他试探的问：“能不能再给我一次机会……啊……呜……”<br/>
猝不及防的，后穴里的跳蛋震动起来，卡卡西身上一软，撑不住的趴了下去，想到男人不知道又要用什么方法折磨自己，连忙呻吟着又跪好，再也不敢讨价还价，含着泪用鼻尖摸索男人的性器。<br/>
男人没有刻意为难卡卡西，很快就把性器凑到了卡卡西面前，看着卡卡西迟疑了一下，接着就乖巧的含住了性器开始舔舐，男人胯下一阵火热，满足感比被卡卡西口交的快感更强烈的涌上大脑。<br/>
性器上更加浓郁的男性味道让卡卡西头昏脑涨，与此同时不断震动的跳蛋也在体内持续刺激着，卡卡西几乎快要被快感淹没，唯一支撑他坚持着没有就此沉沦的念头就是赶紧完成任务回去和恋人相会，想到这里，他打起精神，一边小心着不敢让牙齿磕碰到阿飞的性器，一边用舌头仔细的舔过每一点可能浸染了解药的地方。<br/>
虽然卡卡西很明显一点口交的经验也没有，但男人还是很快发出了舒服的低哼，看着卡卡西一头银发趴在自己胯下驯服的讨好着自己的鸡巴，愉快的几乎要吹起口哨。<br/>
“呜……”和男人的神清气爽形成强烈对比，卡卡西已经在高潮的边缘徘徊许久，如果不是尿道里一点也不松懈的尿管，他应该已经哭叫着射出精液完全瘫软在地了。即使还勉强保持着清醒，但卡卡西手脚发软，嘴巴里越发膨胀的性器堵的他呼吸困难，整个口腔都被性器占据，舌根被压迫的滋味让卡卡西不断产生干呕的感觉，却又不敢在男人面前表现出来。<br/>
不知道已经过了多久，卡卡西体内一点也没有得到缓解的欲望让他明白过来，即使是放下脸面给男人做了这么久的口交，但解药却并不在这里。<br/>
把男人的性器从嘴里抽出来，卡卡西的嘴巴还因为刚才被过度扩张而无比酸涩，结结巴巴抬起脸对着男人说：“阿飞先生，我……我想换下一个地方。”<br/>
虽然有些可惜卡卡西停下来取悦自己的性器，但男人并没有强迫他为自己做到最后，只是有些遗憾：“好吧，那你下一步想选哪里呢？”<br/>
卡卡西有些茫然。原本他以为男人为了让自己给他口交，一定会把解药涂在性器上，可现在还有哪个部位最有可能涂上了解药呢？体内越来越无法忍耐的欲望让卡卡西明白，如果下一个选择还是错的，他大概率会在中途就因为过于强烈的情欲直接晕过去。<br/>
男人看着卡卡西发呆的表情，叹了口气：“要给你提示吗？”<br/>
“是的！请您，告诉我吧……”<br/>
男人的声音一下子近了很多，好像是蹲了下来跟卡卡西面对面：“我只给心爱的人特权，所以，对我说一句，我爱你吧，这样说明我们是两情相悦的，我才能愉快的告诉你答案。”<br/>
我爱你……？<br/>
即使已经被情欲煎熬到不太清醒，卡卡西还是马上拒绝了：“不，这不行，阿飞先生……”<br/>
“怎么，”男人亲密的凑在卡卡西耳边，“难道是我对你不够温柔吗，来这里消费的客人，有多少能和我对你这么好的，即使是出于职业道德，也不该拒绝我吧。”<br/>
身体在一阵又一阵快感的冲击下战栗着，卡卡西模糊的想到，他第一次说出我爱你的时候，是和带土在初尝禁果的那个夜晚。<br/>
虽然在那之前，因为忍者的身体只是工具——他已经执行过很多次这种用身体换回情报的任务，但和心爱的人一起奔赴爱欲的彼岸，到底是完全不一样的意义。<br/>
当卡卡西颤抖着在带土面前展露出不着衣物的身体，带土温柔的拥抱着他，在他耳边一遍又一遍的说着，我爱你时，卡卡西也忍着羞涩大胆的回应他，我也爱你。<br/>
对卡卡西来说，我爱你三个字是不能轻易说出口的。<br/>
他咬紧了牙关，用沉默对抗着。<br/>
“说出来吧，只要说出来，我就让你解脱。”阿飞在卡卡西耳边蛊惑的说，手指在已经摇摇欲坠的身体上继续撩拨。<br/>
“呜……”不要，不要再这样……<br/>
“你不想释放吗，憋了这么久，我很担心呢。”阿飞的手轻轻握住卡卡西的性器，声音里全是关切。<br/>
“不……不行呜……”<br/>
“说啊，说我爱你。”<br/>
“啊……”浑身大汗淋漓，情欲一阵比一阵更强烈，卡卡西也再也抵受不住，整个人脱力的倒了下去，“我爱你，带土……”<br/>
正准备把卡卡西扶起来的男人听到卡卡西半是清醒半是昏沉的呢喃，愣了好大一会，接着叹了口气，像是被他打败了，极其温柔的把卡卡西抱了起来，在汗水浸湿的额头上轻轻一吻，不知道做了什么，很快，卡卡西就感觉到尿管自动脱落出来，而后穴里震动的跳蛋也变得安静了下来，被男人轻柔的取了出来。<br/>
不知道接下来还要面对什么样的手段，卡卡西有些畏惧的僵着身体。但出乎意料的，男人丝毫没有继续折磨他的意思，反而让卡卡西从他的动作里感受到自己仿佛被精心的呵护着。<br/>
是错觉吗……卡卡西昏昏沉沉的想着，两条腿被男人轻轻分开，摆成方便侵犯的姿势。<br/>
原来还是要做，真是无趣。已经没有力气的卡卡西一动不动，做好了被男人侵犯的准备。<br/>
男人温柔的压了上来，小心的不给卡卡西更多压力，肉棒抵住紧闭的后穴，轻轻用力。<br/>
“啊……”即使已经足够温柔小心，男人的肉棒对卡卡西来说还是不小的负担，随着性器插入，娇嫩的后穴被撑开，卡卡西有些吃力的喘息着，但不可否认，这很大程度上缓解了他的欲望。<br/>
“如果哪里不舒服就告诉我吧，”男人的声音里有着不易察觉的忍耐，想必要压抑剧烈抽插的欲望是费了很大功夫的吧，卡卡西想着。<br/>
这真是太奇怪了。<br/>
但男人没有让卡卡西接着想下去，他试探性的抽动了性器，以为要失去肉棒安抚的肠肉马上紧紧地把它包裹住，开始热情的吮吸，挽留着男人。<br/>
这下子，男人也有些呼吸困难起来：“嘶……放松一点。”他的话并没起到什么作用，卡卡西的后穴非常熟练的绞住性器，渴望着更强烈的抚慰，而卡卡西呜的一声，被填满的充实感让他发出舒服的叹息。<br/>
男人咬了咬牙，开始缓缓抽插起来，承受着肉棒摩擦的黏膜精确的把快感传递到卡卡西的大脑，一直没能发泄的欲望早就蠢蠢欲动的挺立起来。<br/>
“嗯……呜啊……好大……”泪眼模糊的接受着男人的侵犯，卡卡西不由自主的呻吟着，被温柔对待的身体不知道什么时候抱住了男人，希望得到更充分的抚慰。<br/>
坚硬的性器在后穴里不断冲撞，错乱般的快感让卡卡西浑身肌肉紧绷，接着，男人集中在最敏感的一点用力贯穿，卡卡西紧窒的后穴无疑也让他快要爆发。<br/>
“啊……呼……呜呜……啊！”卡卡西喘息着弓起身，在哭叫般的呻吟中把一整晚积攒的欲望全部射出。</p><p>射精过后的好大一会儿，卡卡西都处于失神喘息的状态，不知道过了多久才察觉到阿飞正捏着自己的下巴温柔的亲吻着他的嘴巴。<br/>
并不习惯和陌生人接吻的卡卡西正在拒绝和忍耐间犹豫，忽然浑身一震。<br/>
男人亲吻他的时候，嘴唇上仿佛有个豁口，每每那里摩擦到自己的唇齿，都暧昧而色情的蹭着。<br/>
卡卡西心里早就埋下的怀疑越来越强，他伸手想要摘掉自己的眼罩，却被男人握住手腕压在身下。<br/>
“别乱动。”男人制止了他，继续温情的舔吻卡卡西的嘴唇与舌头，“不想要解药了？”<br/>
卡卡西茫然的愣住了。<br/>
男人的声音听起来有些无奈：“为什么你一点也没想到，我会把解药含在嘴里呢？”唇齿交缠间，充满了珍惜的意味。<br/>
这时，门被敲响了。<br/>
男人叹了一口气：“进来吧。”</p><p>“队长，任务都完成了，可以撤了。”来人简单的汇报了情况，在男人的示意下退了出去。<br/>
门一合上，卡卡西就再也忍耐不住的又一次伸手去摘眼罩，这一次他用的力气很大，害怕再按着他的手腕会伤到卡卡西，男人只好松开了钳制，任由卡卡西拉下眼罩。<br/>
恢复了视觉的卡卡西看着面前笑容里带着讨好的男人，一时间气的不知道该怎么办:“宇智波带土！你闹什么！”<br/>
“我没闹啊，”带土有些委屈的低下头，“我带着队员收集情报的时候发现，最后的线索就在这里，刚好你要拷问的军火商也是目标之一，所以才千里迢迢跑过来的嘛，刚刚你也听到了不是吗。”<br/>
“那你发现是我为什么还要这样做啊，”想到刚刚被带土“戏弄”的场景，卡卡西的脸上一阵发热，“这不会也是任务吧。”<br/>
“这是任务啊，”带土耐心的解释，“情报里说今晚新送来的一批人里有的是间谍，所以我才决定深入虎穴亲自“拷问”的嘛，而且我也没认出来是你……”<br/>
“你还敢狡辩！”卡卡西瞪着想要蒙混过关的男人，“我怎么之前没发现你还会这么多花样？”<br/>
“这个吗……”带土试图给卡卡西捏捏脖颈放松疲劳的肌肉，“我们在一起这么久了，偶尔换点口味也是可以促进感情的，我觉得你也挺喜欢的啊，是不是？”<br/>
刚刚自己被玩弄到饥渴难耐，哭叫着射精的场景又一次浮现在眼前，卡卡西眼前一黑：“不许再提刚刚的事了，不然我不会放过你的。”<br/>
“好好好，不提了不提了。”听出来卡卡西话里就此作罢的意味，带土马上喜笑颜开的表示赞同。</p><p> </p><p>“……带土，你带换洗的衣服了吗？”<br/>
“这个，出来做任务当然是带的东西越少越好了……”<br/>
“那你把你的马甲拿给我。”<br/>
“呃，之前碰见敌人的时候被划烂了。”<br/>
“队员们谁还有衣服？”<br/>
“潜伏进来的时候换成了适合寻欢作乐的单衣，所以……”<br/>
“那我一会怎么出门？”<br/>
“我刚刚路过大厅的时候看到有提供给有需求的客人情趣内衣……啊！别打了卡卡西我错了……！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>